Pot brownies and cuddly Angels
by I.Like.turtles.1022
Summary: First attempt at Fanfiction in years... based off the tumblr prompt "Imagine making weed brownies for yourself, and Sam and Dean eat them by mistake", I just added Castiel. Rated M for language and drug use, Castiel/OC.


Well after a good four years of not writing fanfiction, here's my first attempt...

For the tumblr prompt "Imagine making weed brownies for yourself and coming home to find that Sam, Dean, and Castiel had eaten them."

* * *

It had been a ridiculously long week. Being the "Bunker Maid" as Dean so happily dubbed me, was not as easy as it sounded. Sure, I don't go on hunts, never have to face the various monsters team Free Will had to, but my job is hard too! Having to clean up after two grown men and socially oblivious angel is no easy task.

So, after spending the majority of the day cleaning, I decided that it was _high_ time I relaxed for a day. The boys weren't expected back for at least another day or so, and I have all of the ingredients for some marijuana based "me time". It's not something I do often. I mean, having to deal with Sam and Dean, or explain various "human things" to Castiel is hard enough to do sober, let alone stoned!

So, when I was satisfied that all of my chores were done, I got to work on making myself a nice batch of weed brownies. It was only after I had sat down in the living room, ready to kick back with some movies, did I realize that I completely forgot to do my grocery run for the week.

After some serious debate, I decided that it would be better to get that one last chore out of the way. I had all night and probably most of tomorrow to relax, and it wouldn't take me _that_ long to make a quick stop to the supermarket.

Sighing, I left my brownies on the coffee table and went on my last errand for the day.

**An hour later...**

This wasn't good. This wasn't good, at fucking all. Baby was parked outside, which meant Dean and Sam, and possibly Cas, were home early. And my brownies were left in the living room...

I grabbed all of my bags in one go and rushed into the bunker.

I would remember this sight for a long time.

Dean was laying upside down on the couch giggling to himself, one shoe on his foot, the other cradled to his chest. Sam was lounging sprawled over the rest of the couch with a dazed smile on his face, eyes glued to the television, discussing the intricacies of Spongebob with Castiel, who was also staring wide-eyed at the television.

"Did you at least save me a brownie?" I sighed, catching all of their attention.

"Hi Sarah!" Dean giggled, waving his shoe in the air at me. "You should make brownies more often!"

"Sarah!" Castiel nearly shouted, jerking out of his chair to stumble over to me. I yelped as he dropped to his knees in front of me and hugged my middle.

"I missed you!" He smiled sweetly up to me and I rose an eyebrow, trying to hide the blush that dusted my cheeks. Sure, Cas and I were pretty friendly, but he was never so openly affectionate with me.

"I missed you too?" I patted his head awkwardly while he just grinned and pressed his face into my tummy.

"You're like, the best maid ever." Sam grinned. "Leaving us pot brownies to come home to, setting the living room up for a movie night, we should give you a raise!"

"You don't pay me..." I decided to roll with the whole 'welcome home' thing they thought I was doing. If it got me angel hugs, I was down.

"Then we should start paying you!" Dean chimed in with a giggle while he swung his feet in the air.

"Did you at least save me a brownie?" I looked down at the angel currently snuggling my belly.

"Don't tell anyone but..." Castiel looked up at me seriously. "I saved you TWO." He whispered.

"It will be our little secret." I agreed. "Now let me go so I can go eat them! Getting stoned with an Angel is on my bucket list." Castiel grinned and suddenly we were sitting on my lazy-boy chair. Well, more like he was sitting on the lazy boy, I was sitting sideways in his lap. I cocked an eyebrow at him, getting only an innocent grin and a plate with two brownies in return. I shrugged and made myself comfortable, digging in.

**Two pot brownies later...**

"I think they're sleeping." I giggled into Castiel's shoulder, he was much too comfy to not sit on. And warm. Were all angels this warm? I never felt this tingly while high, it felt like someone was tickling me with feathers.

The movies were long over, and I had stayed snugly in Castiel's lap the whole night, mostly because he absolutely refused to let go of me and kept giving me puppy eyes every time I tried to get up.

"Did you put sleeping powder in the brownies too?" Cas asked wonderingly. Dean and Sam were snoring loudly, Dean was still upside down, his shoe still clutched lovingly to his chest, and Sam was now laying face down on his knees with his ass in the air.

"No, weed just makes people sleepy." I snuggled further into his arms.

"I'm not sleepy." He told me seriously, which just made me giggle more.

"You're an angel, do you even sleep?"

"I don't think so." He said after a moment of deep consideration.

"Well I am." I declared, attempting to de-tangle myself from the various layers of Castiel's arms and trench coat.

Instantly I found myself landing on top of him with an "Oof!" sprawled out across my bed.

"Well, that's one way to do it." I groaned, laying my head down on his chest, not even caring that I was pretty much using the poor angel as a mattress.

"Are you going to sleep now?" He asked, craning his neck to look at me, head tilted to the side a bit.

"Yup."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Nope."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with the feeling of Castiel's arms wrapping around me.

3rd person POV

Some time the next morning, Sam and Dean found themselves standing in the doorway to Sarah's room.

"This is too good." Dean whispered, snapping a quick picture with his phone.

"I know right?" Sam whispered back, grinning ear to ear.

"You're going to wake her." Castiel whispered back, frowning at the brothers. He recovered from the brownies much quicker than the others, but couldn't find it in himself to move the small woman from his chest. She was smiling in her sleep, and even mumbled in her sleep a few times, sounding suspiciously like she was saying his name. And it felt surprisingly nice to have her cuddled up in his arms. He wasn't quite sure why, but had a pretty good idea. How else could she feel his wings around her when they sat in the living room?

"Caaaassss make 'em go." A small voice suddenly whined from his chest. His brow rose and he sent a pointed look to the giggling Winchesters. The brothers quickly vacated the doorway.

"They left." He told Sarah softly. She lifted her head and grinned at him sleepily, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Good, now keep cuddling me." She ordered, pressing her face back into his neck.

Castiel was happy to oblige.

_**END.**_

Well, loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm looking to get back into writing more often, so if there's a prompt or idea you'd like me to write, feel free to leave it in a comment or a PM!


End file.
